


Socks

by xxMad_Donaxx



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Fluff, Kitty!Anders, M/M, Magical Accidents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first thing that I got brave enough to post to the Kmeme. Gone through and cleaned up a bit. </p>
<p>Anders gets turned into a cat and Garrett helps him change back, after he figures out where Anders went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Socks

I really hate this place. The cobwebs, the junk scattered everywhere, that weird box that screams and especially its creepy corpselike proprietor. I really hate the way the child at the entrance follows me around with his Tranquil-like gaze. Even the golem is frightening, something found in the Deep Roads, not in an obscure alley of Darktown.

Why did I let Garrett talk me into coming here? Who am I kidding, that man could talk me into going to the void for lunch. I just wish they’d hurry up and find that rare ingredient. That voice is really starting to give me a headache. What was that flash of light? I walk to stand in front of a mirror. Staring at my reflection, I can’t help but remember Pounce. The first time Ser Pounce-a-lot had seen his reflection in a mirror he’d been so mad. He had arched his back and hissed at the “other” cat. It had been so adorable. I smile fondly at my reflection and suddenly find myself on the floor.

I try to stand but it feels wrong and my vision is fuzzy. What happened? Shaking my head, I try to clear it. I think my hand has changed into a paw. Andraste’s knickers, I’m covered in fur and I have…a tail? I look at my reflection in the mirror again and oh dear what has happened! A cat! I’m a cat! A pretty white one with black socks...but a cat.

Now that I know what’s happened (ha what a joke) I stand and look around. It’s so different down here. Everything looks too big. “Meowww!” Well that didn’t work. I guess it makes sense for a cat to make cat noises.

“That’s different,” Xenon drawls.

Garrett and Isabela walk out of the back room suddenly, heatedly discussing something. Garrett! He can help me fix this. He is a mage, and a very good one. I’ve got to get him to pick me up. I run to him and rub his ankles. It usually worked for Pounce. “Meow.”

After stopping and looking down at me, he gapes a bit and smiles. “Well aren’t you cute,” he said.

I can only make little mewling sounds. Standing on my back legs with my front resting on his calf, I pat his leg with my paw. I have to let him know somehow.

“I think it likes you, Hawke,” says Isabela as she crouches down scratching behind my ears.

Dear Maker that feels good! I start purring. Garrett then kneels down and scratches under my chin. That feels even better!!!! Wait, focus Anders. If I can get onto his shoulders…..I jump from the ground to his lap to his shoulders in one fluid move. Still purring, I rub my face on his cheek.

“I think it really likes you, Hawke,” Isabela smirks.

“Anders is the cat person,” he scowls at her. “I wonder where Anders went. He was out here wasn’t he?” He stands up carefully but I dig my claws into his robes anyway. After he’s still and I don’t feel like I’m going to falling off I rub his cheek some more. Come on Garrett take me home.

“He probably had to use the privy or something,” Isabela says with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“Mrowr!” The privy, I’m right here damn it.

Giving me another scratch, he asks Xenon “Is he yours?”

“He is yours,” it says in that creepy drawn out monotone.

Garrett, stroking my back, says, “I don’t have a cat.”

“Give him to Anders then. He’s always talking about that other cat. Besides he looks like he needs a proper meal, poor thing is way too skinny,” says Isabela running her hands along my side.

Too skinny?

A brief moment of concern touches his features. “He is rather thin. Thank you Xenon, I think Socks here might cheer him up a bit.” His brows knit in worry. “Now if only I knew where he’s got to…”

Socks? Really? At least my names are creative. 

“He’s a big boy Hawke,” Isabela says, her voice dripping with amusement.

They walk toward the exit and I drape myself around his neck. Garrett sighs and says “I know but he’s been getting so wrapped up lately. I worry.” If I could frown I would. I don’t like worrying Garrett. There’s just so much to do. Justice…..where is he I wonder. I can’t really feel him. I can’t feel my magic either. That’s worrying.

“Well I’m going to go by the clinic to see if he is there, I’ll see you later Isabela.” Garrett turns as she waves and starts to the clinic. How do I tell him I’m already here? He looks so worried. I start purring and rub his cheek. I'll try anything to get that look off of his beautiful face.

He chuckles. “Aren’t you affectionate.” The lamp is out of course but Garrett goes in anyway. After a brief search he looks more worried than ever. “Anders!” He looks around again and says to me “Maybe he went home. I know you’ll like him Socks. Let’s take the quick way through the cellar shall we?”

Up through the cellar and into the house, I’m still draped around his neck. It’s comfortable. Suddenly my new sense of smell catches something terrifying. I’d completely forgotten about that damn Mabari! Garrett didn’t forget though. He gently moves me so that I’m cradled in his arms against his chest. He must feel my trembling because he strokes my fur and makes shushing noises.

“Cuddles!”

I can hear the great beast tearing through the house. I struggle in his arms but he holds me tight. “It’s all right Socks” he says trying to calm me. 

It’s strange, I’ve never liked dogs but I know Cuddles, what a name, wouldn’t hurt Anders the man. My new cat instincts however are telling me to find the nearest thing to crawl under. She bounds around the corner and skids to a halt in front of Garrett, panting and wagging that stubby tail. I renew my efforts to get away.

“Socks, I’d like you to meet Cuddles.” He kneels down in front of the dog….excuse me Mabari…and I am terrified. I'm almost as scared as I am walking around in the Gallows courtyard, all those Templars…ugh. Cuddles cocks her head to the side and brings her great big nose in for a long snuffle. “Cuddles,” he says very seriously. “Socks will be staying with us. I’d very much like you two to get along.”

It’s almost impossible to resist swiping at that great big nose with my claws. She snuffles some more and oh… oh no, don’t lick me!!!!! Now I’m covered in dog spit. I protest. Loudly. 

“Now Cuddles,” he scratches her behind the ear with the hand that isn’t holding me. “I don’t think Socks liked that very much.” Gently he sets me down on my feet in front of the enormous dog. I never realized just how big this beast was. He has one hand scratching the dog and the other pressing on my back gently. She sniffs me some more and turns her full attention to Garrett. What a relief.

Garrett turns his full attention to Cuddles as well and I see an opportunity to escape. I run to our room and sit on my pillow. I simply have to wash myself. Dog spit, blech. I begin licking my paw and rubbing my face, trying not to think too much. Satisfied with my bath, I begin examining the room with new eyes. It’s familiar, safe and at the same time exotic. Everything is bigger. My whole body fits on a pillow that only fit my head before. It is a jump to the floor and I can fit under the bed.

Then I notice the smells. I sniff my pillow and it smells of elfroot, antiseptic and the familiar tang of Darktown. I move to Garrett’s pillow and that smells much nicer. Books, the soap he uses in his hair and something I can’t place but it reminds me of him. Suddenly I’m very tired. I think I’ll just curl up here for a little nap.

I’m still alone in the bedroom when I wake. After a nice stretch I realize it’s gotten late. Garrett must be very worried. I have to find him but I still don’t know how to let him know I’m here. Well, first things first, got to find him.

I jump down from the bed and, checking the light quality, I think I’ll find him in the kitchen. I hurry out of the room and down the stairs. The first thing I notice is that Cuddles is also in the kitchen. She’s sitting by Garrett’s chair and I freeze. I still feel like running under something but she just looks at me then puts her head back in Garrett’s lap. The next thing I notice is that Garrett has a place set for me. It breaks my heart a little. Keeping an eye on Cuddles I jump onto the table. He’s not really eating, just pushing his food around on the plate.

“Garrett, is this cat what you wanted to show me?” Leandra asks.

He looks up at her then at me. “Goodness, Socks you must be hungry.”

Actually I am…thirsty too. I sit on the table next to my empty plate, curling my tail around my feet. I watch as Garrett gets up and starts rummaging around. Somehow I can feel Leandra looking at me. My gaze meets hers. I have always loved Leandra. Even though her greatest desire was grandchildren, she never questioned me as Garrett’s partner. If my being an apostate bothered her she has never let on. I like to think that my own barely remembered mother was like her. Such a kind and gentle woman, she certainly didn’t deserve the bad luck they had had.

The death of a loving husband, the blight three short years later, the death of her daughter, a brother who didn’t really like her and Carver turning templar. She certainly didn’t deserve the last and I think I hate him for it. I never really liked the whiny, self-centered brat to start with. He blames Garrett for all his bad luck which isn’t fair.

“He certainly is pretty,” she says leaning forward to scratch my head. I push my head up into her hand and begin purring.

I feel Garrett’s hand around my tummy and he lifts me off of the table. That is certainly a strange sensation. It’s sort of like falling, or flying maybe. He sets me down in front of two bowls; one filled with water the other with fish. He gives my ears a little scratch before he takes his seat. Fish has never smelled so divine before. I listen to their conversation as I eat the wonderful stuff in front of me.

“Yes Mother. I wanted to show you Socks before but he was sleeping and I didn’t want to bother him. I plan on giving him to Anders.”

“Where is Anders?”

“I’m not sure.” He sounds worried. “I think he might have gotten caught up in his patients.”

“He is such a caring man. I’m sure he’ll be back.”

Everyone ate, or merely picked at, in silence. I finished my fish, drank my fill and placed myself in Garrett’s lap. Cuddles has moved to lie on the floor thankfully. I’ve no idea how to tell this man that I’m already here. For now all I can do is provide some comfort, hopefully. Resisting the urge to knead the man’s lap I begin purring. I feel his hand on my back, squeezing lightly. I rest my head on my paws and think. Eventually he pushes his plate away, half eaten, and puts me on the floor. I find myself nose to nose with Cuddles. She looks at me with intelligent eyes and I can’t help but wonder what she’s thinking.

“You are Master’s mate,” she says. Startled by understanding her, I take a few steps back. “I won’t hurt you, but you are hurting Master.”

“How…”

“You smell like him.”

“I don’t want to hurt Garrett,” I tell her. “I’m not sure what happened. I just don’t know how to tell him, they don’t understand us. Perhaps you could help me.”

“To make Master happy, I would do anything.”

“Thank you.” On impulse I walked forward and rubbed my cheek on her muzzle.

“That’s adorable!” Garrett says from above us. We both look up at him. “It’s nice to see you getting along.” He kneels down and gives us both a scratch behind the ears. Unable to help myself, I begin purring. It just feels so good!

Garrett wraps his hands around my middle and lifts me up. I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to that falling feeling. Cradling me in one arm he scratches under my chin with the other. I think I’ll melt if he keeps doing that. I purr louder. “Come along Socks. There are still three people you need to meet,” he says.

We find Bodahn and Sandal in the large foyer, where they usually stand. Garrett stands in front of Sandal and beacons Bodahn over. Sandal cocks his head to one side and stares at me. It’s just as disturbing as before.

“Gentleman, this is Socks. He’ll be staying with us.”

Bodahn smiles and gives me a scratch. They really are trying to make me melt. “Is he for Master Anders?” he asks.

“Yes, Bodahn he is. Have you seen Anders lately?”

“No messere, I’m sorry I haven’t,” Bodahn says sympathetically.

“No matter, he’s probably at the clinic. Would you tell Orana about Socks for me? I’m very tired.”

“Very well, messere. I’m sure Master Anders is fine.”

Bodahn smiles and Sandal still had that slightly vacant expression as Garrett turns up the stairs. It was early for him to go to bed but that’s where he’s headed. He strokes my fur and I purr for him. At the bedroom door he sets me on the floor and gives me another scratch behind the ears.

“I’m sorry Socks. You have to stay out here.” He hurries inside and quickly shuts the door. Now I regret kicking out Cuddles. I hurry down the stairs to find the dog. She is in front of the hearth, her new favorite spot.

“When Garrett’s asleep can you get us inside?” I ask her.

“Yes.”

“Good, I don’t want him to be alone.” I settle in next to her and wash my fur to pass the time. Sometime later Cuddles stands. “Come.”

I stretch and follow her. It’s quite amazing to watch her open the bedroom door. I think I have a new respect for Mabari. Cuddles jumps onto the bed and settles in at Garrett’s back. I jump onto the bed and I notice he’s cuddling my pillow. It makes me sad. I nose my way under the covers and curl up next to his stomach. I have to fix this…..somehow.

If Garrett was surprised to find himself sharing his bed with two animals he hid it well. He sits up with a chuckle and I get a scratch and Cuddles gets a tummy rub. When he stands I stretch. I watch him do his morning things from the bed. 

I can see the worry in every movement. Cuddles is watching him just as closely as I am. After pulling on a soft green robe he sits on the bed to lace his soft leather boots. I walk up to him and rub myself along his back, working my way under his arm to his lap. Smiling, he picks me up and gently sets me on the floor turning to leave the room. I follow and so does Cuddles, though she goes to the kitchen. I follow Garrett to the cellar door.

“Meow!”

He looks at me briefly and opens the door. I dart through it and stop in the center of the room. I wait until he’s almost caught me before darting to the next room. “Now Socks, it’s not safe in Darktown,” he says sternly.

“Mew”

“I only want to see if he’s at the clinic.” He’s getting close again and I dart away, toward the Darktown exit. I know it’s dangerous but I want to go with him.

“Please Socks! He wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” The pleading in his voice is unbearable. I let him get close and he picks me up. He cradles me to his chest and kisses the top of my head. “Thank you. Let’s see if he’s at the clinic.”

I know we won’t find me at the clinic, but the hope in his voice is heartbreaking. I begin purring when he absently strokes my fur. It’s not that far to the clinic from the cellars. He stops just outside the cellar doors and stares at the crowd of people. His shoulders slump and he murmurs a tiny “No.” He politely pushes his way to the front and finds a couple of the volunteers that help me out. 

“Please Serah, do you know where the healer is?” she asks him.

“I’m sorry I don’t. Do you think you and Mari can handle this if I unlock the door for you?” he asks searching through his pockets for the key.

“Of course, he is a kind and patient teacher. We have learned a lot.” They are also apostates. They help me and I teach them healing. The volunteers are constantly changing too. As soon as we can get one out of Kirkwall safely we do. This is no place for apostates.

Garrett has had a key for the clinic since I moved into the estate. He has helped me out quite a bit over the years. He unlocks the doors and moves to the back to let everything get started. He sits at my desk, at the back of the room, and I sit on top of it.

“Maybe I’ll help for a bit,” he says quietly. “Might help me think.” Garrett scratches behind my ears as he stands up. “Stay in the clinic please, Socks.”

I watch him from my spot on the desk for a bit. My heart is full of love and pride. I’ve been teaching him spirit healing and he’s very good. None of his patients leave hurting or sick. It makes me sad that I can do nothing. I can’t even let him know that I’m safe. It’s depressing. I pace the length of the desk, tail flicking to and fro in agitation.

My attention is drawn to Garrett by screaming. His patient, a girl of about seven or eight, has been badly beaten. I know her mother, comes in about once a week. Black eyes, broken bones and on one occasion internal bleeding. She makes excuses but this is the first time the child has been hurt. I can tell by his posture that Garrett is furious. So am I for that matter.

I jump off of the desk and run to her cot. Jumping up by her legs I’m frozen to the spot in horror. The girls face is one massive bruise, nose broken and an obviously broken leg. What did that man do? I shudder to think of what her clothes cover. I look to Garrett and his jaw is set and tense. His hands are fists before they unclench and begin healing.

He won’t have enough mana. He’s been healing most of the morning. Maybe I can bring him one of my lyrium potions. Jumping down I race back to my living space. I search frantically for the loose board under the cot. Found it! Removing the board is an exercise in patience, pushing down with one paw and pushing out with the other. It’s finally done though.

I carefully bite one of the bottles and draw it out of the hidden space. Setting it on the floor, I pick it back up again, with a more sure bite. Being careful of dropping the thing I hurry back to Garrett. I can see he is flagging badly and the poor girl is only half healed. I jump back onto the cot. Garrett will never see me, he’s concentrating very hard. Maybe the mother…she will know what to do with the lyrium. She’s seen me use it a time or two when I’ve healed her.

I move over the cot, being careful not to disturb the girl or Garrett, and sit in front of the mother. She is kneeling by the cot, her hands in her lap, looking down. Her face is pretty close to where I’m sitting. Being careful to keep my balance, I reach out a paw and tap her cheek several times. She looks over at me. I lean forward a little and drop the potion into her outstretched hand.

“Mroooow.”

The amazed look on her face is something I’ll remember forever. She uncorks it and moves to Garrett’s side. “Serah….lyrium,” she says quietly.

Without opening his eyes, Garrett holds his hand out and she gives him the vial. He downs it in several gulps. It gives him enough to finish the job. The girl is now sleeping peacefully and there is no evidence of the trauma she’s suffered. I’m very proud of him in that moment. 

He leans on the cot and the mother puts a hand on his shoulder. “Thank you,” she says quietly.

Garrett looks at her and says, “Thank you for the potion. Your daughter should be fine.”

“You should thank the cat. He brought the potion to me.”

His eyebrows shot towards his hairline and his gaze fell on me. “Have one of the girls check her before you leave.” He picks me up and sways a little.

“MEOW!”

“I’ll be fine Socks,” he says quietly. “Also, a word of advice, leave him.” Garrett gives her his best disapproving look. This is a look that frequently has Fenris and me shuffling our feet like naughty children. He staggers back to the desk chair. He sits heavily, but carefully putting me on the desk as he falls into the chair. He rests his head on his forearms. I rub my cheek to his and start purring.

“I think there’s something you’re not telling me Socks.” His words are muffled but I’m hopeful. He looks up and scratches under my chin. “How did you know…?”

I rub his cheek once more and hop off of the desktop. I trot over to the door to my living space and turn, to make sure he’s following. The board must be put back and it will be a lot easier for him to do it. He follows slowly, still weaving a bit. I walk inside the small space and sit next to the hidden stash. He kneels down and does a cursory search of the contents, just a few more lyrium potions, and replaces the loose board. Garrett looks at me, eyes full of curiosity and says, “How did you know this was here Socks?”

I wish I could answer him. He looks so tired. I jump up onto the cot and lay down next to the pillow. I use my tail to bring his attention to the pillow with slow lazy sweeps before tucking it next to my body. 

“A nap sounds divine Socks,” he says tiredly. 

He stands long enough to lie on the cot. On his side, eyes closed and he’s asleep almost immediately. I move to snuggle in close to his chest. One of his hands moves up to hold me. It’s very comforting.

I wake to his fingers rubbing and scratching my tummy. It feels wonderful! I start purring and he chuckles. “You’re a touchy feely sort aren’t you,” he says and after a pause adds “Just like him.”

Something in his voice makes me look at him. His expression is a mix of emotions…love, sorrow and a touch of curiosity. I stretch out and butt my head against his chin. He chuckles again. He gets up from the cot and heads out into the clinic. After a good stretch I follow him. The place is empty save for my volunteers. I trot up to Garrett and sit next to him.

“Why don’t you ladies go on home. Thank you for your hard work,” he tells them.

Mari rests her hand on his forearm and says “I’m worried. It’s not like him to be gone so long if he isn’t with you.”

“I’m sure he’s fine,” he says, patting her hand.

They leave, waving their goodbyes and Garrett stoops to pick me up. He holds me to his chest but I carefully climb up to his broad shoulder and sit there, tail flicking lazily along his back. “Let’s go see Varric. He can surely help find Anders.”

The journey to the Hanged Man is uneventful. He waves to Isabela at the bar, motioning her to join him as he climbs the stairs to Varric’s room. She downs the rest of her drink and trots after. Upon entering, Varric looks up from his papers. I jump to the table and settle in front of Garrett as he sits. Isabela saunters in and sits next to him. She scratches under my chin and I start purring again.

“Who’s your new friend?” Varric asks.

“This is Socks,” Garrett says running a hand along my back.

“We found him at the emporium yesterday,” adds Isabela.

“That’s sort of why I’m here. Anders never came home last night and he wasn’t at the clinic this morning. I was wondering if either of you had seen him,” he says.

Isabela looks a little worried. “He didn’t come home?”

Garrett shakes his head and strokes my back.

“I haven’t seen Blondie but I can check with my contacts,” Varric says.

I stop listening to their conversation. I’m fixated on the paper in front of Varric. Cats can’t write, but I can…how. Suddenly I feel Garrett flick my ear. Surprised, I look up at him feeling more than a little hurt.

“No scratching or you go on the floor,” he says. 

I look at my front paws and notice tiny scratches in the table. I stand feeling a bit miffed, flick my tail across his nose and jump off of the table and over to Varric’s bed further into the room. I hear Isabela giggle.

“I think you made him mad,” she says.

I settle on my side on the thick blanket and tune out their conversation. I wash myself as I think. Somehow I have to write him a note. I can’t grab a quill, no thumbs. I could scratch my name onto the door or something but that would get me in trouble. Write it in mud, but its summer and it hardly rains in the summer. That might get me in trouble too. Maybe a nap would help me think better. I settle in comfortably and fall asleep.

I wake to another tummy rub and purring. I wonder if I can get him to do that when I figure out how to change back. It feels just wonderful.

“Nice to see it’s easy to get back on your good side,” he says with a chuckle. “It’s time to go home now Socks. You must be hungry.”

I never could stay mad at Garrett. He picks me up, scratching under my chin as he cradles me in his arms. Garrett waves to Varric and Isabela. On our way out, we meet Fenris coming in. He stops and stares at me.

“Hawke,” he says.

“Hello Fenris. Fancy a trip to the Gallows tomorrow?” he asks.

The Gallows?

“That won’t be a problem.” Fenris says. His tone turns curious as he asks, “Why do you have a cat?”

He is staring at me and I stare back. Even as a cat I find I can’t stand him. He reaches out with one of his wicked gauntlet encased hands and I growl at him before he touches me. I really don’t want those sharp claws of his anywhere near my tender flesh. Fenris pulls his hand back and looks surprised and wary. Garrett just looks surprised at the eerie sound coming from me. 

“Goodness,” he says. “Socks has never done that before.”

“I’m flattered,” Fenris says dryly. “Where is your mage?”

Garrett sighs. It has the sound of “not this again” behind it. I continue staring at Fenris, watching him. He stares at me. “Anders is not my mage and he is missing, I think. That’s why we’re going to the Gallows. I want to talk to Carver, tell him to keep an eye out. We found Socks at the Emporium.”

Fenris finally breaks his gaze to look at Garrett. Ha, shouldn’t have a staring contest with a cat. It just gives you dry eyes. “Are you going home?” he asks.

“Yes, I’m very tired. It’s been a trying day,” he says with a sigh.

“May I walk with you?”

“If you want to.” Garrett shrugs and pushes the door open. Fenris follows us out and I wonder what his motives are. Even though Garrett has never been interested in him, he has certainly been interested in Garrett. Damn elf probably sees an opportunity. I break Garrett’s hold on me and climb up to his shoulder. It’s a better position to scratch that elf’s pretty face if he gets any funny ideas.

They talk of mostly of unimportant things on the long climb to Hightown. When we finally reach the estate, Garrett invites him in for a drink. I roll my eyes as best as a cat can. I have no idea why Garrett keeps this mage hater around.

Garrett opens the doors and I jump down. I’m very thirsty and hungry. I hurry to the kitchen to see if Bodahn has put anything in the bowls that were left on the floor for me. One is full of water and the other full of fish. I just might give him a hug later. After I’ve had my fill, I search the rooms for Garrett. I find him in the library. I sit in the doorway and take in the scene. Garrett has Fenris at arm’s length and he looks rather mad. Fenris is as unreadable as ever.

“Anders has _not_ abandoned me. You must get over this, Fenris,” he says angrily.

What!?! As if I would ever!!!

“He is an abomination! He cares only for his cause and will hurt anyone for it,” Fenris says, just as angry.

I can’t believe this stupid, single-minded, mage hating idiot would say that! I know he and Garrett have had this conversation before but to try again now, when he is worried and hurt. It’s unforgivable! I dash forward and claw at his bare feet. He utters a surprised squawk and tries to kick me. I effortlessly dodge him and jump to the back of the chair Garrett is standing next to. Shaking with rage I arch my back and fluff out my tail. I hiss at him in warning when he takes a step closer. He warily steps back.

Garrett looks surprised and amused at the same time. It’s a really a very interesting look. He kneels down and heals the scratches before Fenris can protest. “I don’t think Socks likes you very much,” he says quietly, amusement lacing his words.

“I gathered that,” Fenris says.

“Fenris,” he says, voice and face very serious again. “I will not have this conversation again. Anders has earned more than my trust. He’s a good man. I’m sorry you two don’t get on very well but I’ll not have you accusing him of these things again.”

“Very well, I shall see you tomorrow.”

With one last look at me he turns and leaves. I hear the front door shut moments later. I sit down and try to calm myself. The nerve of him! Probably going home to that rotten mansion to drink himself stupider. 

Garrett falls into the chair. “Well my furry savior, you are just full of surprises.”

I jump down to his lap and rub against his stomach. I think I just might do anything for him. I lay in his lap as he scratches behind my ears. I roll over and present my soft underside. He chuckles and rubs my tummy. I begin purring. Just can’t help it, feels so good….

“Varric thinks you may have belonged to another mage.” He sounds puzzled. “I think there’s more to you than that. How did you know where Anders’ stash of lyrium was? How did you even know I needed it? And now Fenris, it’s clear you don’t like him at all. He doesn’t like Fenris.”

Garrett lapses into a thoughtful silence. I’m hopeful he can put all these clues together. Maybe I won’t have to figure out how to write him a note. He’s very smart after all. Suddenly he stands and cradles me to his chest, still on my back. He rubs my tummy and I purr. “Let’s go to bed Socks. I’m sure Cuddles will join us in a bit.”

He leaves the door open for Cuddles and sets me on the bed. I’m rather glad Cuddles and I won’t have to break in tonight. I sit and watch him. How many times have I watched him get ready for bed? It’s always the same, clothes off, nightshirt on, brush hair, everything in the laundry bin, a quick trip to the privy and on the bed. He’s so neat, so regular. I just throw everything on the floor and sleep in my smalls. Most times I barely remember to remove my hair tie. I wonder how he puts up with me.

At some point Cuddles has joined me at the end of the bed. “We go to see Masters Litter mate tomorrow,” she says.

Litter mate? “What...oh you mean Carver. He wants to see if I’ve been caught by the Templars.”

“We must be watchful, I don’t like that place. Dangerous for Master.” Cuddles nudges my side with her nose. “And for you.”

I rub her muzzle. I never thought that this great beast might care for me a bit. “I know Fenris will be with him. Stupid elf might be a mage hater but he loves Garrett and won’t let them take him.”

“Are you two talking about me?”

We both start a bit at Garrett’s voice. We both look at him. I’m feeling a tad guilty. How could he possibly know that? Garrett pats the bed next to him and Cuddles jumps up and settles in at his back. On his side now, Garrett holds a hand out to me. I pet myself on it as I walk forward to settle in against his chest. Like earlier, he rests a hand on my side and squeezes just a little. It’s all very warm and comfortable. I am asleep in moments. 

In the morning, we meet Varric, Isabela and Fenris at the docks. Cuddles is with us today and it didn’t take long to convince Garrett to bring me as well. All that water is making me nervous though. I hunch down on his shoulder, trying not to let him feel me trembling. Garrett is focused. He looks straight ahead at the Gallows, looming ever closer. I’m not sure if it’s the place or Carver that has him rigid beneath me. He is as nervous as I am.

It’s probably Carver. The year that they were around me together, they fought like cats and dogs, ha. I’m told that they have never got on very well and Carver’s betrayal hurt Garrett more than he would let any of us see. I knew, even then I was more aware of his moods and feelings than the rest. He confided in me one night, just how much Carver had hurt him. I have never forgiven Carver.

As we get off the ferry, I can see Carver standing in the courtyard. Garrett strides forward, looking ready to chew nails. I hunch down on his shoulder and get ready to launch myself at Carver. I have no magic and my claws won’t help much with all that armor but I can certainly distract him should things go bad. They frequently do following Garrett.

“Brother,” he says as Garrett stops in front of him.

Our companions are spread out behind Garrett. Cuddles panting at his feet, Fenris at his other side watching Carver openly, Isabela behind and to the side cleaning under her fingernails and Varric his hands crossed watching intently. They are all ready for trouble. I know they will all protect Garrett and for that I love them all, even the Maker forsaken elf.

“Where’s Anders.” It’s not a question but a demand. 

“How should I know,” Carver replies heatedly. “It’s not my day to keep track of your damned lover.” He spits the last word out like a curse.

“He’s missing Carver. And if he’s in there…..then Maker help you all.” He sounds on edge, dangerous. Garrett isn’t someone I’d want angry at me.

Carver’s eyes soften just a bit. He still sounds angry though. “He’s not here Garrett. You shouldn’t be either.”

Carver turns and stalks off. After a few moments, Garrett turns and walks back to the ferry. Nobody says anything until we are sitting around Varric’s table in the Hanged Man. Cuddles sits just inside the door and I sit on the table in front of Garrett. 

“Do you think he was lying?” Isabela asks as she sat next to Garrett. Fenris took a seat opposite him and Varric sat in his usual spot at the head of the table.

“No. Carver is many things but a liar isn’t one of them.” His voice was even, but I heard the quiver. I search his face. Hard, determined and underneath frightened. A single tear made its way down his cheek. I rub it away with my own. His hands absently stroke my back, from head to tail then back up for a repeat. My heart is breaking. I have no way to tell him that I’m safe.

“My contacts haven’t seen him either,” Varric says. “Do you know any of Blondie’s in the underground?”

“No. He tells me that it’s too dangerous. It would put them and me at too much risk.”

“We’ll find him sweet thing.” She squeezes his shoulder as she stands. “Fenris and I will go talk with Aveline and set the guards to searching.”

Garrett nods his head in thanks. Fenris looks utterly annoyed but follows her out. Thank the Maker. Varric drummed out a tune with his fingers on the tabletop. It sounds like what he hums when we’re in battle.

“You said you were at the Black Emporium when he went missing?” he asks suddenly. “Maybe you could go talk to the corpse, see if he knows anything.”

“That’s a good idea Varric. Please keep after your contacts. I’m very worried about him.”

“I know Hawke. I’m sure Blondie will turn up,” Varric says sympathetically.

He stands and cradles me to his chest. The worry and fear in his eyes hurt my heart. Maybe Xenon can tell him what happened. He was there watching after all. Garrett nods to Varric and heads out the door, Cuddles loping along at his side.

It doesn’t take very long to get there. Cuddles refuses to go past the Golem and I don’t blame her. I wish I could stay with her but Garrett has me in a death grip. It’s like I’ve become his one link to Anders and if he lets me go Anders will be gone as well. If only I could tell Garrett that I am Anders.

“Hello Xenon. I was wondering if you could help me. When we were here the other day, one of my companions went missing. Do you know where he went?”

“The blonde Mage?” he drawls out in his creepy voice. “He is not missing.” I think it takes him five minutes per sentence.

Garrett looks hopeful. “Then where is he?”

“He is yours.” It’s the same thing he said before. I should have known this bloody thing would speak in riddles.

“Right. Thank you for your time.” Garrett turns and walks quickly out. He turns toward home. 

“Bloody riddles,” he mutters. 

He pauses at the entrance to the cellar doors. You can see the entrance to my clinic from here and there are a few people standing about. I wonder where my volunteers have got to. It’s too bad I can’t do anything for them.

I am not really surprised when Garrett walks to the clinic. He feels a connection to these people. They are mostly Feraldans, like us. They are refugees with nowhere else to go and his need to help people is one of the things I love most about him…even though it gets us in no end of trouble sometimes.

He spends the rest of the afternoon tending the people that I can’t. I help when I can, calming children or distracting parents. When we return to the estate I think he’s more at peace. The very act of helping eases his mind I think. I race for the kitchen. Letting yourself be mauled by filthy children is thirsty work. And dirty work. I’m filthy as well from dozens of grubby Darktown fingers.

Bodahn keeps the bowls full and I drink my fill and have a bite or two of fish. I walk out to the foyer to see where Garrett has gone. He’s still there surprisingly, speaking with Varric. I get closer to hear them. 

“…..tall and blonde was the only description he gave me,” Varric says.

“Where were these slavers last seen?” asks Garrett.

“The Wounded Coast, are we going after them?” Varric asks curiously.

“Hmmm, yes we are Varric. It’s a pretty vague description and even if it’s not Anders that poor man doesn’t deserve to be a slave.”

“When do you want to leave?”

“As soon as possible. They will be stopping for the night and we can use that to catch up. You go find Fenris and I’ll go get Aveline. We’ll meet by the gate as soon as possible.”

“On it Hawke. See you in a few.”

Varric turns and hurries out while Garrett hurries up the stairs. I run after him. Garrett isn’t paying me any attention so I slip inside his pack. There’s no way he’s leaving without me. I might be able to use the sand to write him a message. A couple of potions land on me as I squirm around to get comfortable. The pack is picked up and I can only assume that Garrett is on his way to the Keep. The gentle sway of his walking and the warmth inside the pack quickly put me to sleep.

I wake when his movements are no longer gentle. He’s casting and I can hear muffled shouts. Aveline’s taunting, Fenris’ cursing and Varric’s witty banter but I can’t see anything because the pack is closed. It doesn’t take long for the action to die down. I can feel the pack being moved and seconds later it’s opened. A hand reaches in and it isn’t covered in gauntlets or gloves so it must be Garrett. I stretch forward so his hand hits my furry head. 

Oof. He dropped the damn pack! I poke my head out cautiously. They are all standing around the pack, looking at it. And now they are staring at me. Nope. Too much scrutiny, I slink back into the pack. The pack is lifted and I can see Garrett peering in.

“Socks?” he asks.

“Mew.”

His hand reaches in again and lifts me out. All this staring is making me nervous. At least Fenris is scowling. That’s almost normal.

“Why have you brought that…..thing?” he asks disdainfully.

Perfect, now I’m a thing. Blasted elf. I think I prefer mage, at least that’s descriptive. Garrett shoots him an irritated look. “Socks is a cat, not a thing. And I didn’t know he’d gotten in there.”

“Well he’ll just have to stay in there. It’s too late to take him back now,” says Aveline.

That was sort of my plan. Garrett is still holding me with one hand. I’m hanging from his hand and it’s starting to get uncomfortable. I use my back legs to push on his forearm, hoping to relieve some of the pressure of his hand around my middle. Garrett drops the pack and brings me in close to his chest, cradling me. Thank the Maker. I never knew that was so uncomfortable. He absently strokes my fur with his other hand. 

“Didn’t Blondie say he took his cat into the Deep Roads?” asks Varric.

“Yes he did,” Garrett says and gives me an unreadable look. “He told me later that Ser-Pounce-a-lot stayed in his pack most often.”

“We should move on. The slavers won’t wait for us. We’re wasting time,” says Fenris.

“The slavers are probably asleep, but we should get a move on. Put the cat back into the pack and let’s go.” That’s Aveline, practical, harsh and bossy. 

Garrett lifts his pack and puts me back into it. He rummages around and takes a potion out. I poke my head out of the pack as he tosses it to Fenris. Garrett turns back to me and gives my head a brief scratch.

“You stay there Socks,” he says.

He leaves the pack open and puts it back on. They start moving on down the tunnels and soon I’m completely lost. These tunnels all look the same to me. I’m glad Garrett doesn’t get lost. They run into more slavers and countless spiders. Honestly, what is it with all the spiders here?

When we do run into the main body of slavers, there are only a few sentries guarding the vast majority. The people we came to save are at the center of their camp. Bianca makes short work of the sentries and Varric and Fenris make their way to the prisoners. Garrett and Aveline stay at the edges of the camp and ready themselves to attack when the time is right. I stay inside Garrett’s pack and try to keep my head down.

Shouts break out from the direction that Varric and Fenris disappeared in. The men closest to us stagger sleepily to their feet and are met by Aveline at full charge. I don’t think some of them even know what hit them. Garrett throws out fireballs and uses his force magic. I have always enjoyed seeing nasty people pulled around and then slammed to the ground. 

He struggles with the healing I have taught him though. I think it’s trying to hit one person instead of a group that he’s really having issues with. I’ll have to work on that with him. It’s also much different healing from afar than up close like in the clinic. Garrett doesn’t have much experience. Normally I take care of the healing. 

Seeing Fenris and Aveline both flagging, he moves more toward the center of the battle and activates Healing Aura. I see both of them healed at once and they continue fighting. Garrett doesn’t drop the spell, instead using paralysis glyphs and Mind Blast when someone gets close. He is so focused on the others that he doesn’t sense or see the man behind him but the stupid rouge is no match for my cat hearing. I poke my head out of the pack. He’s got some very wicked looking daggers too. I free myself of the pack enough to crouch down and launch myself at him. I won’t let Garrett get hurt.

My aim is off however and I land on his chest rather than his face. I dig my claws into his leathers and use one forepaw to rake his neck. His scream makes Garrett turn but that’s all I see. Suddenly I’m flying through the air. Being picked up is definitely more like falling. I try to land on my feet but he threw me hard and I end up rolling in the dirt and blood and Maker knows what else. I come to rest on my side against a body.

Andraste’s knickers that hurt! I think the bastard broke my leg, it’s on fire. I lay there. It hurts too much to move. I listen to the sounds of battle die around me. I hear someone running up and see Garrett kneeling at my side.

“Socks!” He sounds very worried.

I mew weakly to let him know I’m still alive. I’ve never broken a bone before and I don’t think I ever want to again. Maybe there is something to that delicate mage flower business after all. Although…normally I’m not quite so foolish as to throw myself at someone.

“That was very foolish of you,” he scolds as he runs his hands along my front legs and sides. I can feel his magic gently probing me. “I am grateful mind you but…” He’s reached the broken leg and I yowl. That really hurt. “Here we are. Just a bit more pain then it’ll be all better Socks.”

When he sets the break I yowl again. Suddenly I’m glad he doesn’t know it’s me. I’ve done this so many times and the one time it happens to me I’m a quivering mess. No brave faces. Just hurt cries. It’s sort of embarrassing.

The cool comfort of his healing washes over me. That feels much better but I still don’t feel like moving. I feel like sleeping actually. He picks me up gently and I’m in his arms on my back. I don’t bother fighting the sleep I know my healed body needs.

When I wake Garrett is sitting cross legged in front of a fire. We’re still in the caverns so we must be stopped for the night. Most of my body is resting in the bowl created by his crossed legs and my head is resting on his thigh. I stretch, feeling only a slight twinge from my hurt leg. I’m impressed. He’s done a very good job. I feel his hand on my side, stroking and scratching. I start purring. 

“Finally awake are you?” he whispered. “Please be more careful Socks. It’s dangerous here and I don’t want to see you hurt anymore.”

I roll onto my back and he scratches my tummy. Maker, I just can’t get enough of that. 

“I’m sorry to tell you he wasn’t Anders,” he said sadly. Of course I’d known that. It’s good freeing people that the slavers have captured though. Despite what Fenris might think I am very much against slavery, having been one to the Templars for most of my life. He is silent now but still scratches at my tummy. Coherent thought is becoming difficult. Hang on, what’s that. I roll back over onto my feet and stand up. There’s a greasy scratching at the back of my mind. Oh how fair is that? I can’t feel my magic or Justice but I can still feel the bloody darkspawn?

Wait a minute, there are darkspawn here! I have to warn them. How? I climb off of Garrett’s lap and start off in the direction I feel them in. I’m careful to stay out of grabbing range but close enough so Garrett can see me. I look back once to see if Garrett’s following. Good he is. Now I just need to stay ahead of him. They aren’t too far.

“Socks come back here,” He sounds exasperated. 

I round a corner and I’m not quite face to face with a Hurlock but its close enough. I freeze. Garrett rounds the corner after me and he freezes as well. They make wretched growling noises and brandish their weapons. Garrett snatches me up and runs back the way we came.

“DARKSPAWN!!!!!” he screams. 

Mere seconds later Aveline and Fenris appear and pass us, weapons already drawn. Varric appears, Bianca ready and waiting, and Garrett bends down slightly and tosses me lightly back towards the fire. 

“Stay there Socks,” he says sternly. He turns, drawing his staff and joins the battle. I feel a bit like a coward but I hide in Garrett’s pack. A short time later, Garrett appears at the end of the pack. He pulls me out and cradles me to his chest.

“How did you know Hawke?” asks Aveline. 

“I didn’t. Socks did.”

“You’re telling us that a cat led you to the darkspawn?” asks Fenris. He sounds skeptical. I don’t blame him, it is a bit farfetched.

“Maybe he heard them,” says Varric.

“They were too far away for him to hear,” says Garrett. “He had to have known they were there.” Garrett is looking at me with a knowing glint in his eyes. Has he figured it out?

“A Grey Warden cat?” says Aveline. “Now that’s just ridiculous.”

“Maybe a grey warden turned into a cat,” says Garrett. “He knew where Anders’ lyrium stash was back at the clinic and he knew I needed some. Xenon told me that Anders wasn’t missing and repeated what he’d said before. He is yours. Socks doesn’t like Fenris and he is the most affectionate cat I’ve ever seen, just like Anders. He snuck along by hiding in my pack, just like with his cat. And he just saved us by leading me to a group of darkspawn that he couldn’t have known were there unless he could feel them. Just like a Grey Warden.”

“Holy shit, Hawke,” Varric said in awe. “You think this cat is Blondie?”

“Mrow!”

He pulled me away from his chest to arms length to look me in the eyes. “You _are_ Anders….aren’t you,” he says.

I nod. It’s something else that cats don’t really do, but I can. I’m full of pride. I didn’t have to write him a note at all. I gave him enough clues and he’s figured it out. He pulls me in close and gives me a hug. I rub whatever part of him I can reach with my cheeks. He knows!!!

I turn towards the sound of Fenris’ angry voice. “That cat is the mage?”

“Yes,” Garrett answers warily.

“He attacked me!!!!” Uh-Oh, Fenris looks furious.

“You _were_ insulting him,” Garrett says somehow diplomatic and wary at the same time.

Fenris takes an angry few steps forward and suddenly Garrett’s staff is in his hand. He’s pulled me in closer with the other hand and holds me tighter. The staff is held out in front of him in a defensive manner.

“Stop this Fenris,” he says sternly. “I think Anders was well within his rights. It’s not like he could argue with you.”

“I feel the need to point out the dead darkspawn in the hall over there,” Varric cut in. Fenris turned his angry gaze at him and Garrett watches them both. “Where there’s one there’s more. Maybe we should discuss this later.”

“Varric’s right,” Aveline says. “I’ll go gather the prisoners and we’ll be on our way.”

Garrett straightens and thumps his staff on the ground. Fenris glares at me and then stalks away. Aveline gathers the three people who would have been slaves if one hadn’t resembled me. Garrett puts me down long enough to get his pack on and he picks me up. He does it strangely though. I end up with my legs straddling his forearm, pressed lightly against his body. My head is resting in the palm of his hand. My tail curls around his upper arm. It’s actually quite comfortable. 

He doesn’t put his staff away either. Aveline and Fenris are leading the way with Garrett and Varric bringing up the rear, the prisoners between them. He absently strokes up my nose and between my eyes with one of his fingers. I start purring.

“So what happened?” asks Varric after they had been walking for a while.

“Fenris came by one night and started giving me his abandonment and betrayal speech. Anders got quite angry and scratched his feet.”

Varric chuckles and shakes his head. “They’re really good at getting on each other’s nerves.”

Garrett smiles fondly at me and says “Yes they are.” He frowns suddenly looking toward Fenris at the front. “I know what his issues with Anders are but I don’t understand why he accepts me. I’m a mage too after all.”

“Hawke, I don’t think anyone can understand what goes on in that broody head of his.”

Garrett chuckles and they fall silent. Resting in his arms, feeling the gentle sway of his stride and the rhythmic thump of his staff are all putting me to sleep. Eventually I stop fighting it.

The sun is overhead when I open my eyes. I try to stretch and realize just how much Garrett has restricted my movement with this oddly comfortable position. I look up at him.

“Meow!!”

He looks down and smiles at me. “Yes love I’ve done it on purpose. You’re filthy and I don’t really want you washing yourself in the normal cat fashion.” That thought almost makes me want to be ill. I definitely don’t want to lick some of the things that are stuck in my fur. “We’re almost home and I’ll give you a proper bath.”

And that thought makes me tremble. As a man baths are a guilty pleasure. I love soaking in the hot water but apparently the cat has taken over that area. The thought of being submerged in water is both frightening and loathsome.

Somehow, while I’ve slept they made their way out of the caves and off the Wounded Coast. We are entering Kirkwall and I notice Fenris peels off immediately. Aveline says something to the prisoners and they are soon on their way as well. Aveline steps back and pulls off one of her gauntlets.

She scratches behind my ears and says, “I’ll see you around Hawke. I’m glad he’s safe.” She turns towards the keep and pulls her gauntlet back on.

“Wicked Grace later?” Varric asks.

“We’ll be there,” says Garrett.

Varric hurries off toward Lowtown and Garrett strolls to the estate. The closer we get the more nervous I get. He’s put his staff away at some point and Garrett must know I’m nervous because he starts scratching me behind the ears.

“It’s all right,” he says soothingly. “I promise I’ll be gentle and quick.”

We are greeted by Bodahn upon entering the estate. “Welcome back messere. Shall I have Orana prepare some lunch?”

“That would be wonderful Bodahn. Please make sure to fill Socks’ dishes as well.”

“Right away.”

Bodahn moves off and Cuddles bounds up. Garrett scratches her head and says “I have something exciting to tell you Cuddles. Though I suspect you already know.”

Garrett starts up the stairs and Cuddles trotted happily after him. I wonder why he didn’t tell Bodahn who I really am. There’s really no point in keeping a secret. Socks will disappear when Anders reappears.

He went straight for the large bathroom. After Cuddles was in the room with us he shut the door. There was a bench along one wall of the elegantly tiled room. He sets me gently down on the bench and I shake my legs one by one to get some feeling back into them. At some point they had went to sleep. Garrett kneels next to me and Cuddles sits next to him.

“Cuddles,” he says. “This is Anders.” Cuddles barks once and licks his face. “Yes I thought so. I can’t imagine you two not understanding one another. Make sure he doesn’t move Cuddles.”

Garrett stands and moves away to the basin. I look at Cuddles, still shaking my legs. She wrinkles her nose in doggy disgust. “You’re dirty,” she says.

“Yes thank you, I hadn’t noticed.”

“Is Master going to bathe you?”

“Yes.” To my own ears it sounds frightened.

Cuddles cocks her head in confusion. “But you like to sit in the water.”

“As a man yes, it’s very pleasant. But cats don’t like water, and currently I’m still a cat.”

She nudges my side with her nose. “It’s not bad. Master is quick.” She’s trying to comfort me. That’s rather sweet. My opinion of this great beast is changing I think. 

Just then Garrett returns and picks me up, using the normal method. He walks over to the basin which is now half full of water. Cuddles is now watching us with an almost sympathetic look to her features. He stops with me just over the water. I’m trembling badly now.

“Mew.”

“I know this will be hard for you love. The water won’t come up very far and please don’t fuss. It’s the only way to get some of this off without you getting sick. Since I’m not half the healer you are I’d like it better if you didn’t get sick.”

He sets me gently into the warm water and holding still for him is one of the hardest things I’ve ever done. The first cupful of water that douses my head makes me jump. I squeeze my eyes shut and do my best to hold still for him. I can smell the soap he’s using. It’s the same stuff he uses on his hair. 

He couldn’t have taken more than a few minutes, five tops, but it feels like hours. All the rubbing and scratching would have been fantastic if it hadn’t been for the water. I’m being doused with water again and he picks me up a few seconds later. I cautiously open my eyes and he’s wrapped me in one of the big fluffy towels that sit on the end of the bench.

“There now,” he says cheerfully. “All done. Let’s get you dry.” He takes me to the bedroom. With Cuddles close behind him he sets me down on the bed. I’m standing at the moment and he uses the towel to rub my fur dry. “On your back,” he says when he’s satisfied.

Oooohhhh! A tummy rub! He uses the towel and rubs my tummy and legs. I start purring. I think the whole bath thing was worth a nice rub like that. Now that I’m clean and mostly dry I realize I’m very hungry. My fur is sticking straight out, however. After tossing the towel in the bin, Garrett runs his hands all over me. Smoothing the fur back to where it belongs. 

“There, you look much better,” he says as he stands up. “Let’s get something to eat.”

Our lunch was a quick one. It took me no time at all to empty my bowl and I think Garrett must have inhaled his food. He goes upstairs for a bath and I stay downstairs with Cuddles. I want no part of that room. When he finally comes downstairs he finds us…well…cuddling in front of the big hearth in the foyer.

“How sweet,” he says. He kneels down and both of us get a scratch behind the ears. “I think you’re starting to like Cuddles, Anders.”

I’m currently lying next to her front shoulder, near her head. I stand and rub myself along her chest. I think I can make an exception for this Mabari. Since being turned into a cat she’s been nothing but helpful and kind. Garrett smiles as he lifts me to his shoulder. I settle on his broad shoulder and Cuddles stands.

“It’s early yet but let’s get to the Hanged Man. We need some ideas if we’re going to get you back to normal.”

It is early evening when we get there. More people are drifting in as their work shifts end and it’s already full of the seedy mercenaries that spend most of the day there. Garrett ignores them all and heads straight for Varric’s suite at the top of the stairs. Isabela and Merrill are already there. Varric at the head of the table as usual with Merrill to one side, Garrett sits on his other side. Cuddles takes up her normal station by the door, watching for trouble. I hop down to the table and sit in front of Garrett.

“So the cat is really Anders huh?” Isabela says as she leans over to scratch under my chin. I start purring.

Merrill offers her hand when Isabela draws back. I stand and pet myself on her outstretched hand. I actually like sweet Merrill, though it doesn’t look that way. It’s honestly hard not to like her. I just think she’s being stupid about the damned mirror and the blood magic. “I didn’t know he could turn into a cat,” she says.

“Neither did I. He can’t seem to change back though,” says Garrett.

“Maybe the spell went wrong,” she says, scratching under my chin.

“There’s a spell to change yourself into a cat?” asks Isabela.

“Well, not a cat necessarily but some sort of animal. They’re called shape shifters. No one in my clan could do it but the Keeper taught me about them.”

Shape shifters, why is that familiar.

“I don’t think Blondie is either Daisy,” says Varric chuckling. “I’m not sure he would have gotten stuck.”

“I’m sure he would have told me if he was one of these shape shifters,” Garrett says. “It’s too bad, a spell like that could come in very handy.”

I’m sitting in the middle of the table with Merrill still stroking my back. Silence has fallen and I can’t remember where I’ve heard of shape shifting before. I know I have, but where. Conversation has restarted but I’m not listening. It’s going to bother me until I remember.

I lay where I am and rack my brain. The rest of our companions show up slowly and Varric digs out the cards. I startle a bit when Garrett pulls me closer to him. I look around the table. Fenris has sat across from Isabela, next to Garrett. Aveline sits next to him and I’m surprised to see Sebastian sitting next to Isabela. Someone must have told him because he’s giving me a funny look.

“Did you have to bring him?” asks Fenris coldly.

Garrett sighs and picks up his cards. I scoot closer to Varric. His face is murderous. A few rounds are played. Everyone talks, Isabela cheats and drinks are had all around, except Sebastian of course. Fenris, however, is looking at me constantly. It’s rather unnerving. It also makes it hard to think.

Isabela sighs and slams her cards on the table. “Are you going to do that all night?” she asks, looking at Fenris. She sounds frustrated.

“Do what?” he asks clearly puzzled.

“Stare at that poor innocent little cat like you’d love to rip him in half?”

All are silent and staring at Fenris. “Do you know who that cat is?” 

“Yes I do.”

“Then you should know he is not innocent. He attacked me.”

“Pffft. A few teensy scratches can hardly be called an attack,” she scoffs.

Fenris takes in an angry breath and Isabela waves him to silence. “You’re going to answer a few questions for me.” She has a hard look on her face, almost angry but not quite. You can almost see sparks flying from Fenris. Everyone else is silent, watching the scene play out.

“Has Anders ever hit you with a fireball?”

“No,” he answers reluctantly.

“Has he ever made all that pretty white hair stand on end with a lightning spell?”

“No,” again reluctantly.

“Has he ever stopped you with one of his glowy, green…floor thingies?”

Glowy…what?

Fenris looks as puzzled as I am and looks at Garrett. “Paralysis Glyph,” he supplies.

Fenris rolls his eyes and I would too if I could. “No he hasn’t.”

“With all the arguing you two do has he ever even thrown a punch?”

“No,” he says quietly. He looks ashamed too. 

“I’m not asking you to like him, but have a little tolerance. He’s not like the mages you knew in Tevinter.”

Silence falls again, every one watching Fenris. He looks over at Garrett, who is carefully schooling his features into neutrality. I can see a smirk wanting to get out though. “Hawke,” he starts. “It would seem I owe you and….him an apology. I’m sorry.” 

If the room hadn’t been so quiet no one would have heard it. Garrett smiles at him and says “Accepted Fenris, no harm done.”

Well, if Fenris can apologize I guess I can too. I wasn’t exactly nice. I stand and move to sit in front of him.

“Meow.”

He runs one finger down my back. “I still do not like you mage,” he says. That would take a miracle. “But I will try to be more tolerant if you will show me the same courtesy.”

I nod my head. 

Isabela claps her hands together, startling all of us. “Great!!” she says gleefully. “Let’s play!”

I turn round and head back to Garrett. He’s smiling. I stand on my back feet and rest my front feet on his chest so I can rub his cheeks with mine. He runs a hand down my back. “I’m proud of you,” he whispers in my ear.

I settle in his lap and he strokes my back. I have to figure out this shape shifting thing. I think I knew one. If I can tell Garrett what happened, I know he can fix this. 

The night wears on and I eventually move to lie next to Cuddles. Garrett keeps scratching my tummy and it’s hard to think when he’s doing that. I’m certain now that I have known someone who knew how to shape shift, but I just can’t remember who.

I hear Garrett saying his goodbyes and Cuddles stands up. Garrett lifts me to his shoulders and we start home. It doesn’t take long to get there and we watch Garrett get ready for bed. Maybe some sleep will help me. I’m certainly getting nowhere trying to remember now. He settles in on the bed, Cuddles at his back and I curled up next to his chest, his hand on my side.

When I wake Garrett and Cuddles are both gone. I wander downstairs to the kitchen. My bowls are full once again and I tuck in. Both Leandra and Garrett sit for breakfast while I eat. 

“You still haven’t found Anders yet?” asks Leandra. 

“Actually Mother, I have. Somehow he was turned into Socks.”

She looks over at me. “Are you sure?”

“Very sure Mother. I’m going to the library today to do some research. I’m sorry I can’t take you with Anders. They don’t allow animals.”

That’s fine with me. I have some remembering to do anyway. I might have better luck when I’m not being distracted by tummy rubs. Garrett gives me a scratch and leaves. I wander the house trying to remember who it was that I knew who could shape shift.

After having no luck with the downstairs rooms I walk up the stairs and stop at the Amell crest hanging on the wall at the top. I’ve always thought it looked rather strange. Wait…Amell. Of course!!! Solona Amell, the Warden Commander!!!

She learned it from one of her companions during the blight. And oh, even better she gave me a book containing the spell to learn it! If I get the spell book to Garrett he can learn it and I can tell him what happened and we can fix whatever this is! Where did I put it?

I pace at the top of the stairs, tail flicking in annoyance. There’s no way I’d have gotten rid of a spell book. So it is either in my trunk here or at the clinic. Trunk first, it’s closer. I run to the bedroom. It’s a small trunk that I keep under my side of the bed. I crawl under and try to push the thing out but it just won’t budge. Maybe Cuddles can help me. I race out of the room and down the stairs to the big hearth in the foyer. I skid to a stop in front of her. 

“Cuddles! You have to help me.”

“Do what?”

“I’m looking for a book. It might be in my trunk upstairs but I can’t get it out from under the bed.”

She stands and heads for the stairs. “Will this book help you be normal?”

“I think so yes.”

I race back up the stairs and she follows at a trot. I peer under the bed, where the trunk is and Cuddles crouches down to look too. “Just there,” I tell her. 

She can barely fit her large head under. I watch as she grabs a brass handle on the side in her teeth. Slowly she backs up, pulling the trunk out.

“Cuddles you’re wonderful! Now we need to open it.”

I paw the latch and she noses it open. I peer over the edge. Robes, a set of Tevinter robes are on the very top. I balance on the edge of the trunk and use my claws to push them out of the way. I step down into the trunk and begin pushing the stuff around. There is Pounces’ old collar, a knitted scarf, my ear ring, the pillow from my mother, but no book.

“Andraste’s flaming knickers! It’s at the clinic,” I say angrily. 

“Then we go there,” she says calmly.

“We’ll need help. The doors are locked.”

“Master’s dwarf friend can open locked doors.”

“You’re right. Let’s go to the Hanged Man and get Varric to come with us.”

I run to the front doors and barely keep up with Cuddles. She’s so much bigger than I am. Surprisingly Bodahn or Sandal isn’t around either. She crouches down and says “Get on, you too slow.”

Rather than argue semantics with an intelligent dog I follow her instructions and climb up on her back. When she stands on her hind legs to open the front door, I dig my claws into her fur to keep from falling off. She whines.

“Sorry Cuddles probably should have opened the door first,” I say apologetically. 

“It’s okay, but I want pets when you’re normal.”

“You got it. Let’s go.”

Hanging on without hurting her is an interesting challenge. I settle for keeping her collar in my mouth and spreading my feet wide. It mostly works. We make it to Lowtown quickly and she noses open the door of the Hanged Man. I look to the bar but Isabela isn’t there. Cuddles heads straight for the stairs and into Varric’s private suite. He is sitting at the table, papers strewn in front of him and is saying something to another dwarf. 

“...to…,” he pauses when we enter. “Just keep an eye out.” The dwarf nods and walks out. “So, what are you two doing here without Hawke,” he says. 

I jump from Cuddles to the table. “Meow!!!”

“Sorry Blondie, I don’t speak cat.”

Cuddles takes the bottom of his coat in her teeth and tugs gently. I hop onto his shoulders.

“You want me to go with you?” he guesses. Cuddles barks happily and when Varric looks at me I nod my head. “Is Hawke in trouble?” he asks, still looking at me. I shake my head no. “But you want me to go with you. Okay, I’m curious.” He takes Bianca from her holder and straps the crossbow to his back. I move my tail quickly, to keep it from getting crushed. “Lead on Cuddles.”

She barks happily and runs out the door of his suite and then to the door of the tavern. Varric opens it and Cuddles is off. Racing for Darktown, looking back every few steps to make sure Varric is still following. There is a small crowd of people standing around when we get there. One of my volunteers steps forward.

“Is the healer all right?” she asks. “We haven’t seen him for days.”

“He’s just sick right now,” Varric lies smoothly. “I’ve been sent for a few things. Why don’t you folks run along, we don’t know when he’ll get better.”

“I hope he gets better soon. He’s been missed terribly. Maybe the other one can come and help?” she says hopefully.

“He’s busy with Anders,” he says sympathetically.

The people start to move off. “Please tell him we’re worried and to get well soon.”

“I’ll pass along the message.”

After the people have all gone, Cuddles paws at the door. Varric tries to open it first and finding it locked takes a set of lock picks out of his coat pocket. The lock clicks quickly under his deft hand and he opens the door. Cuddles walks in and sits down. Varric shuts the door after he steps through. “All right Blondie, why are we here?” he asks.

I jump down and run to my private area. He follows me there. I jump up on my cot to get a better look at the books in the small bookcase. There it is! Jumping onto the shelf, I carefully move along it until I reach the one we’re looking for. I paw at it. Varric pulls it out and flips it open. As he flips through the pages I see the spell we need.

“This stuff makes no sense to me,” he says shaking his head. “Is this for Hawke?”

I nod my head. “Mew!” I jump to his shoulder. The book disappears into his coat.

“I suppose you two know where he is?” he says going back out to the main area. 

Cuddles barks once and stands. To me she asks “To the library?”

“Yes, he should still be there,” I say. 

Varric locks the door when we leave and Cuddles leads him to Hightown. Standing outside the large stone building I jump off of his shoulders and stand next to Cuddles. “Don’t go anywhere, we’ll be right back,” he says.

It is hard waiting. Cuddles sits in the shade close to the doors. I sit next to her, watching everyone around me. At some point I move to sit between her front legs, hoping the big scary Mabari will keep the little girl who is staring at me away. We’re so close to fixing this. I don’t fancy being cat-napped.

It seems like hours but couldn’t really have been more than thirty minutes or so. Garrett and Varric push out of the doors talking quietly. They head straight for us.

“It must be important Hawke,” Varric says.

“Yes, they didn’t wait for me to get home,” says Garrett. He kneels down in front of us, the book in one hand. “What’s in here I wonder.” I jump to his lap then to his shoulder. He gives Cuddles a scratch and stands up. I rub his cheek and he smiles. “Well Varric, I shall thank you on their behalf and mine. I’ll be going home to see what’s in here that’s so important.”

“Let me know what you find out. I’d like to know what I helped out with this morning.”

“Of course.”

“See you later Hawke.”

Varric waves to Garrett, gives Cuddles a pat and turns away. Garrett rests his hand on Cuddles’ head and watches the dwarf walk away. He starts down the few stairs and turns toward home. 

A very frantic Bodahn greets us at the door. “By the stone! I’ve been looking for these two all morning messere. I don’t know how they got out!”

“It’s all right Bodahn. Please have Orana prepare some lunch. I’ll take it in the study.” Garrett pats his shoulder and goes to the study. He sets the book on the desk and settles in behind it. I don’t want to distract him so I join Cuddles in front of the hearth.

“How long?” she asks as I settle in next to her.

“It could be a while,” I sigh.

Garrett spends the next week in the study. He eats there, he even sleeps there. The only time he leaves is to use the privy. Cuddles and I are almost forgotten. I get a pet when I settle on his chest when he finally collapses on the couch each night. This behavior doesn’t worry Cuddles so I try not to worry as well.

Cuddles spends the week distracting me. We chase each other, play hide and seek and nap in front of the studies hearth. I’m actually very grateful. All this waiting would have been unbearable without her. We are napping when Garrett is finally ready. He picks me up and says, “Cuddles, I want you to stay here.” She whines. “I promise you’ll find out what I’ve been up to but I want to make sure it works first,” he says scratching her behind the ears. “Thank you for keeping Anders company all week.”

She licks his cheek and settles back down to her nap. Garrett takes me to the bedroom and shuts the door. He sets me on the bed. “Let’s see if this works. Keep your fingers crossed,” he says anxiously. 

I lie on the bed and cross my front paws. I hope this works. He walks to the middle of the room and I watch. Garrett mutters the spell and he shimmers and changes. It worked! But he’s turned into the biggest damn Mabari I’ve ever seen.

Strangling the sudden urge to hide, I cautiously walk to the edge of the bed. His fur is a very dark tan color and he’s looking himself over. “Garrett?” I ask.

He looks up at me and trots forward. His stubby little tail wags and he says, “Anders! It worked!” Garrett sniffs me. “Oh, you smell wonderful. Everything does. Is Orana cooking a roast?”

I put one paw on his nose and he looks at me. “You really don’t want to smell darkspawn with that nose.”

“Ewww. You’re right. They smell bad enough with a human nose.”

“Garrett, why a Mabari?”

“You have to know the animal you change into. I took a risk choosing a Mabari. I was sure I’d caught you and Cuddles talking so I was fairly sure I’d be able to speak with you, but I just don’t know cats that well. I’ve raised Cuddles since she was a pup. If you learned this spell, which you should, you could probably turn into a cat."

I rubbed his muzzle. “Garrett if you can get me back to normal I promise I’ll learn this spell.”

“Why don’t you know it already? This could be great for hiding.”

“I never had time. Solona took me everywhere with her. She’s the one who gave me the book. After she was sent elsewhere and after all that nasty business with Rolan and Justice I sort of forgot about it.”

“Speaking of Justice, what does he feel about all this?”

“Garrett, I can’t sense him. It’s like he’s gone. I can’t feel my magic either.”

“Hmmm, that’s strange. I can feel my magic. How did this happen?”

“I was looking into that mirror at the Black Emporium and thinking of Ser-Pounce-a-lot. One second I’m me and the next I’m small and furry.”

“The Mirror of Transformation. Maybe it will work in reverse.”

“Could it really be that simple?”

“It’s worth a try.”

Garrett took us there immediately. I’m having trouble working up the courage to stand in front of the bloody thing. Garrett scratches me behind the ears and says, “It’s all right.” He gives me a gentle push and I’m in front of the Mirror.

I close my eyes and fix an image of my human self in my mind. My blonde hair, the feathers, my too long nose, and suddenly I feel dizzy. There’s a steadying hand at my back. Slowly I open my eyes. I’m human! Thank the Maker! I turn and Garrett crushes me in a great hug. I kiss his cheek and wrap my arms around him as well.

“Your magic?” he asks as he pulls away.

I grin and produce a palm full of fire. “I can feel Justice too. He’s very annoyed.”

Garrett grins and takes my hand, twining my fingers and his. He pulls me towards the door. We walk to the cellar entrance to the estate.

“Garrett,” I say. “I’m such an idiot.”

He frowns at me and says, “No you’re not. Why would you say such a thing?”

“It was such a simple solution. I should have thought of it.”

“Oh Anders,” he says fondly. “I can’t imagine the terror and confusion you were going through. It’s understandable that you weren’t thinking straight. Besides, look at all the good that came of this.” We are almost into the estate now. “We freed some people from being slaves, you and Fenris have a chance at understanding each other and you get along much better with Cuddles now. It wasn’t all bad love.”

“Where is Cuddles, I have a promise to keep.”

We step out into the foyer and she’s sitting in front of the hearth. When she sees us she stands and wags her little tail. “Come here Cuddles,” I say.

She bounds up to me and stands to put her big forepaws on my chest. I stagger back a step and laugh. She licks my face and I scratch her head. I push her back and she drops to the floor. I kneel down and give her a hug.

“You’ve been such a friend. Thank you Cuddles.”

She barks once and wags her tail. I look up at Garrett. “I’ll start studying the transformation spell tomorrow. I think I just might miss talking to this great beast.” She barks once and licks my cheek. I pull back and scrub my face with my sleeves. “And I’ll definitely miss the tummy rubs.”

Garrett throws his head back in laughter.


End file.
